


Serving Her Queen

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Cinder has needs. And she has wants. And why wouldn't she use anyone she wants to fulfill those needs.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Serving Her Queen

**Serving Her Queen**

  
Cinder paused, barely even remembering to put her raised foot down instead of just hovering there, mid-step. Even that was a small miracle, given what she was seeing.  
  
That girl, that girl had to be one of the prettiest girls that Cinder had ever seen. And in a place like Beacon, that was quite the high bar to clear. Cinder swallowed, feeling a sudden, completely unexpected wave of lust and attraction wash over her as she looked at the girl, quietly sitting on a bench and reading a book.  
  
Cinder licked her lips, trying to get her thoughts into order. The first thought that came to her mind was that she needed to stop just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at somebody. She had told Mercury and Emerald not to act suspicious enough times, there was no way that she could stand to have them laughing at her behind their hands if she ended up drawing attention.  
  
Cinder made herself continue forward and even drew her gaze away from the girl on the bench. And if her stride was far more forced than the easy sway that it normally was? Oh well.  
  
Cinder reached an unoccupied bench and sat down heavily on it. Good, from here, she could see the girl. Cinder could study her closely, examining her, burning her appearance into her mind’s eye.  
  
Cinder had never felt this way about a girl before. Oh, she had lusted after other women, of course. Plenty of times. There had even been a time or two when it had been something more than a shared night of passion. But to actually feel this way, so quickly and so strongly about someone she had never seen before, it was entirely outside of her experience.  
  
For a moment, Cinder considered the possibility that something was affecting her mind, making her think and act like this. Then she dismissed it as a thought not worthy of consideration. Instead, she stared at the girl, drinking in the sight of her.  
  
The pale-skinned girl was quite the beauty. And given how nicely her black dress fit her, she was aware of how nice she looked as well. Her brown hair hung down to the middle of her shoulders, hanging freely. The large flower in her hair added something to her general appearance, without being over the top cutesy.  
  
Cinder’s eyes were good, but not good enough to make out the girl’s eye color. She was able to tell her age, though, somewhere in her _very_ late teens or possibly very early twenties. Her height was one of the things that made it hard to tell, since, even sitting down, Cinder could tell that she couldn’t possibly be more than a few inches over five feet. That was a good size, in Cinder’s opinion. Just the right size to tug onto Cinder’s lap and hold her there while Cinder’s hands roamed over her body, doing anything she pleased.  
  
Her breasts, though obviously hidden underneath the dress, looked to be large, though not _very_ large, not like Cinder herself or some of the other women here at Beacon who were obviously _very_ proud of how large their chests were.  
  
Cinder felt her cock start to stir into life as she stared at the girl. She was glad that her dress would hide any evidence of that. There was just no way to put a good spin on having a rather large erection in public. That would draw even more unwanted attention than staring too long at a girl would.  
  
Cinder had some plans about her future. About what would happen once she claimed the rest of the Fall Maiden’s powers like she was _owed_. Once she was familiar with them. Once she had taken all of the other Maiden’s and become the most powerful woman the world had ever seen.  
  
After all, why should Salem get to be the one who ruled the world as its queen? When Cinder would be the one with the power, who had pushed things to the breaking point and scooped up the shattered pieces?  
  
And further more, why shouldn’t Cinder have someone to share it all with? Her minions, of course, people she sent to do the things she didn’t care to. But also someone _more_ , someone Cinder could relax and enjoy herself with.  
  
And the girl there certainly looked like someone that Cinder could very much enjoy spending time with. Oh, the sweet sounds Cinder imagined her making as she serviced Cinder, doing whatever her mistress desired of her. And of course Cinder would treat her well, would give her fine clothes to wear. Why, she might even make this woman her queen, if she was worthy of it. The thought of the girl wearing fine silks and a crown upon her head as she went to her knees to satisfy Cinder _really_ kicked Cinder’s libido into overdrive. She crossed her legs, doing her best to hide the erection she was starting to sport. It wouldn’t do to display that now. Later, though? Oh yes, Cinder had a plan about what to do later.  
  
Enough time spent sitting and watching. Cinder was a woman of action. It would be simple enough to find out the name of this girl, what classes she was in, where she slept. And then Cinder would see just how dedicated this girl was, how receptive she would be to an appropriate offer.

*******

Some time later, Cinder tapped a datapad to her chin in thought. Well, well, well. Her dear, _sweet_ Josie was still as tempting and enticing as ever. In fact, Cinder had difficulty thinking about anything else. It was a good thing that they didn’t have to do any actual schoolwork on this infiltration mission, since Cinder had found herself thinking more and more about her queen-to-be than anything else.  
  
And who could blame her? Especially after Cinder discovered that Josie Maxwell had posted photos of herself online. Including some of her at the beach. Cinder had already masturbated to sight of the photo of Josie in her bikini and the thought of what she would like to do to her. But Cinder wasn’t going to be satisfied with just masturbating. She wanted and deserved the real thing. And there was no reason she could think of why she shouldn’t get it.  
  
It was easy enough to find Josie somewhere with no other people around, where there was little chance of them getting interrupted. And from there, well, who would possibly refuse Cinder’s generous offer? Even if she didn’t share all of it just yet. After all, Cinder knew that quite a few people were too shackled by conventional morality to dare to dream as big as they could. She would start out small with Josie and work her way up from there. One small step at a time, until Josie fully understood how lucky she was to be offered such a fine gift.  
  
What she would need to do in return, though, there was no reason not to just start out with that. Cinder was working _hard_ here, trying to find out where Amber was being kept, what defenses Beacon had and so many other things. She could do with some stress relief.  
  
Smiling, Cinder looked around a corner. And there Josie was, still looking beautiful as she sat on a _different_ bench in a quiet corner. There was nobody else in sight. Perfect. Cinder could feel her cock twitch a bit as she stared. She took a deep breath and walked around the corner, her high heels clicking on the concrete.  
  
Josie glanced up as Cinder got closer to her. That pretty face, those hazel eyes, oh yes, Cinder knew she was making the right choice in selecting Josie to be her queen. Her grin only widened as she sat down on the bench next to her.  
  
“Um, h-hello,” Josie said, tilting her head backwards to look up at Cinder as she slid to the far end of the bench. “Do I know you?”  
  
“No, but I’d like to change that,” Cinder purred, smiling down at Josie as she twitched her dress over her crotch to make sure that her erection wasn’t too obvious. She would prefer to move straight to having Josie’s hands and lips and body pressed against her, but she understood that she could only move so fast. “I’m Cinder. And you?”  
  
“Josie Maxwell, a second year on Team JEWL,” Josie said, shifting around a bit to look at Cinder. “Can I help you?”  
  
Cinder looked Josie over once again. Oh yes, what a sweet, sweet girl this was. Cinder was sure that she would have the most amazing reactions to just a bit of teasing. And as for doing the things that Cinder actually _enjoyed_? Josie would look even better as they happened to her.  
  
“I think that you’re a very attractive girl, Josie,” Cinder said, deciding to forgo the usual, tedious prolonged seduction attempts and get right to the heart of the matter. After all, this _was_ Beacon, home of hundreds of fit, energetic teenagers who never knew what tomorrow would bring to them. A fairly relaxed approach to sexuality and hookups was very common. "Why don’t we make each other feel good?”  
  
“Oh, um, I don’t know about that,” Josie said, blushing a deep red and sliding off of the bench entirely. “I don’t even really know you and I-!”  
  
Cinder rolled her eyes and reached forward, grabbing Josie. She didn’t need to listen to this. Action was better than words, anyway. She tugged Josie forward as Cinder stood up herself.  
  
Cinder pressed herself up close against Josie, capturing the pale-skinned girl in a kiss. Josie moaned in shock and tried to push away. But even though she was a Huntress in training, she couldn’t hope to compete with Cinder.  
  
And then Cinder was capturing her mouth in a kiss, pressing her lips against Josie and pushing her tongue inside of Josie’s mouth. Josie made quite the confused noise as she got kissed and Cinder could see her eyes opening up quite wide as Cinder held her close to her.  
  
This close to such a beautiful young woman, Cinder’s cock was as hard as it could be. Cinder knew that Josie could feel it pressing against her stomach, the hot, hard rod throbbing as Cinder felt the surprising softness of Josie’s body through her elegant black dress.  
  
“What are you doing?” Josie asked with a whine, her eyes glimmering as she tried to shove herself backwards. “I don’t even know you!”  
“Oh, but you will,” Cinder said, nodding her head as she slid her hand down along Josie’s back, towards her butt. “And you’ll realize just how lucky you are to have this happen to you.”  
  
Josie obviously wasn’t realizing that just yet, but so what? There was still _plenty_ of time for her to begin to understand how grateful she should be to Cinder for what Cinder was doing for and to her.   
  
Cinder’s hand slid down the smooth silk of Josie’s dress and reached her ass. Cinder squeezed it, giving it a nice, firm squeeze, feeling the cheek moving underneath her hand. There was a lot more to her butt than Cinder would have thought. How wonderful. Cinder’s smile grew and grew as she played with Josie’s ass through her clothing and kept on kissing her. Cinder’s other hand was on Josie’s hip, squeezing down and keeping her just where Cinder wanted her to be.  
  
“We’re going to do such wonderful things to each other,” Cinder murmured, patting the side of Josie’s face and smiling down at her. “You’ll see just how nice things can be if you’re a good girl and do what you’re told.”  
  
It seemed that Josie was willing to accept that, or at least to not put up a fuss in front of Cinder. Or she was just biding her time and waiting for Cinder to lower her guard. She _was_ a Beacon student, after all. There was a strong possibility that she was just waiting for a chance to strike. Or that she was extremely submissive and got turned on by this sort of treatment. One of those was much more likely than the other, but Cinder would find herself enjoying the latter far more.  
  
Cinder let go of Josie’s butt and grabbed her hand, bringing it to her crotch. After a moment’s hesitation, Josie wrapped her hand around the outline of Cinder’s rod and lightly squeezed down on it. She started to stroke it, sliding up and down along it, making Cinder purr in satisfaction. Oh yes, this was _just_ what she wanted.  
  
“That’s it,” Cinder said, putting a finger underneath Josie’s chin and pushing her head upwards so that she could stare into Cinder’s golden eyes. “That’s just what you need to do. I’m so glad you understand that.”  
  
“If you could just let me go,” Josie said, in quiet voice so small that Cinder could barely even hear what was being said. “I wouldn’t tell anyone. Promise.”  
  
Cinder ignored that request as something completely unfitting to come from her eventual queen. No, there was far more that the two of them were going to be doing together today. _Far_ more. It had been too long since Cinder had last had sex and she was very much looking forward to getting to relieve herself on Josie’s body.  
  
Cinder started to run her hands all over Josie’s body, feeling the small girl up and seeing just what would coax the most amusing sounds out of her as Cinder toyed with her. And she quickly assembled quite the list.  
  
Her breasts, for one. They were somewhat larger than Cinder had thought they were. Roughly C-cups, she would say. And Cinder was sure that they looked wonderful on Josie’s frame, standing out from her chest, large and soft and inviting. And big enough to give Cinder a wonderful titfuck. She wasn’t sure if she would be having Josie give that to her today, or if she was interested in slightly more traditional methods. After all, what could feel better than a warm, wet pussy wrapped around Cinder’s cock?  
  
Speaking of that, Cinder reached down to press her hand against Josie’s crotch. Josie gasped and tried to pull her hips away, but Cinder’s other hand quickly flashed down and grabbed onto Josie’s hip, keeping her in place as Cinder felt her up, pressing against the dress and feeling the space in between her legs. It was a pity that Josie was wearing panties, but Cinder was sure that she would be getting rid of those soon enough.  
  
“You really are a beautiful girl,” Cinder said quietly, running her hand along Josie’s crotch and down her thighs. “I’m making a good choice here.”  
  
“But it’s not the _right_ choice,” Josie whined, looking away. “Can’t you see that?”  
  
Cinder rolled her eyes. She had no use for petty morality, the elaborate justifications of the weak about why the strong shouldn’t take what they wanted from them. And Cinder knew that she was stronger than almost anyone here at Beacon. Certainly stronger than Josie.  
  
Rather than waste words on a childish debate, Cinder slowly pushed Josie to her knees. That put the brunette right in front of Cinder’s crotch. Cinder hoped that Josie would understand what she had to do and would fish out Cinder’s dick on her own. Instead, the small girl just stared at Cinder’s crotch without doing anything.  
  
Well, Cinder knew that a certain amount of training would be needed. She rolled her eyes and got her cock out on her own, rubbing the stiff shaft up and down along Josie’s face, letting her new queen get accustomed to it, the heat and hardness and smell of it.  
  
“Do you know what you need to do or do I have to walk you through all of it?” Cinder asked, slowly rubbing her shaft against Josie’s face and smearing some of the makeup.  
  
“I, I know,” Josie said quietly, reaching up and taking Cinder’s shaft in one hand. Her hand started to glide up and down along it and Cinder nodded in approval.  
  
It was one of the benefits of Aura that you could feel pleasure through it but not pain. That was why Cinder was trusting her dick to be inside of Josie’s mouth without worrying about a sudden bite. Even if Josie tried that, then it wouldn’t have much of an effect. All it would really do was give Cinder a reason to punish her new companion and teach her how she was _supposed_ to behave.  
  
Smirking at the thought, Cinder nodded in approval as Josie opened her mouth and started to suck on the cock, wrapping her lips around Cinder’s shaft. It felt _good_ and Cinder shivered as she felt the arousal that had been building up inside of her finally get a certain amount of satisfaction. Cinder wanted and would get more, but this would do for a start. She looked down at Josie’s head as the smaller girl started to tend to her, showing a surprising amount of skill. Well, Cinder didn’t mind if she had had partners before now. Just so long as she only slept with those Cinder wanted her to sleep with from now on.  
  
Josie bobbed up and down, going harder and harder along Cinder’s cock. She was actually starting to make some gagging noises, which Cinder found _very_ sweet. What a wonderful show of how devoted she was. Cinder stroked Josie’s hair, running her fingers through the strands. She idly glanced around to make sure that there was nobody watching. Good, they were still alone.  
  
And on that note, Cinder was more than ready for something more. She wanted Josie’s pussy, to listen to her new queen gasp and moan as she got stretched out by Cinder, filling up with a hard shaft and _claimed_. That would be just wonderful and it would even feel good for Josie as well. Really, there was no end to the list of good things that would come from Cinder having sex with her.  
  
As soon as Josie only had the tip of Cinder’s cock in her mouth, Cinder pulled her backwards. Josie made another sound of surprise as she was removed from tending to the stiff cock that was still wagging back and forth in front of her face. She looked up at Cinder.  
  
“Now, it’s time to complete this,” Cinder said, bringing Josie over to the bench and sitting down on it. She pulled Josie onto her lap. “And we’re going to see just how good of a girl you really can be, taking care of me.”  
  
“W-what do you mean?” Josie asked, not looking Cinder in the eye. Good, she was learning one lesson already.  
  
“I mean, that it’s time to claim your pussy,” Cinder said easily, chuckling slightly. “And make you _mine_.”  
  
“But I,” Josie said, reaching down to clutch the bottom of her dress, “I don’t even know you.” She shook her head back and forth. “Isn’t there someone else you can do this to?”  
  
“I want _you_ ,” Cinder said. There was no need to get into the nitty gritty of who else might be willing to service Cinder in bed. Emerald, obviously. Neo, perhaps, though Cinder would be constantly worried about a knife in the back as Neo’s lust for sex ran out and was replaced with a lust for blood. No, Josie was a much better choice, all around. “And I’m going to have you.”  
  
Cinder hiked up Josie’s dress, admiring her panties. She quite approved of them, appreciating the black fabric clinging to her hips. A bit cheap, but when Cinder had what she deserved, she would make sure that Josie only wore the finest of silks.  
  
Or nothing at all. And right now, that was what was interesting Cinder more. She grinned as she slid the panties down Josie’s hips, before they couldn’t go any further down along Josie’s widely spread legs. So Cinder just tore them off and tossed them to the side. Then she started to rub at Josie’s pussy, feeling the first hints of arousal there. And soon there would be a lot more. After all, who could possibly refuse Cinder or deny her what she wanted?  
  
“That’s right,” Cinder said, nodding in approval as Josie gasped and screwed her eyes shut, even as a large blush appeared on her cheeks. “You understand what this means, don’t you? What you desire? What you need?”  
  
Josie was muttering something underneath her breath, too quietly for Cinder to hear her. And she didn’t much care what Josie had to say. Cinder’s cock was _aching_ with the lust that was boiling inside of her and Cinder couldn’t think of a single better way to deal with that lust than with burying her rod inside of Josie.  
  
Cinder tugged Josie a bit closer to her, so that her dick was pressing against Josie’s stomach. She silently lifted Josie up and then lowered her back down, slowly pulling her further and further down onto Cinder’s cock.  
  
It felt wonderful and Cinder shivered in anticipation and lust, feeling the wet pussy wrapping around her cock. Josie was enjoying it, too, even though it seemed that she wasn’t quite willing to admit to it just yet. She was blushing hard and looking away. But her wet pussy couldn’t lie. Cinder _knew_ what she felt and could tell that Josie had been enjoying this far more than she had let on.  
  
“That’s right,” Cinder said quietly, reaching up to stroke Josie’s cheek. “This is what you were made for. This is what makes you feel good, doesn’t it?”  
  
Josie shivered and didn’t respond, not even with a shake or nod of her head. Cinder shrugged, not really caring. Josie would come to admit the truth sooner or later. All it would take was a bit of time.  
  
And in the meantime, Cinder was going to enjoy herself. She wrapped her hands around Josie’s hips and started to make the younger girl bounce up and down on her. It felt wonderful, that tight, wet, hot pussy sliding along her cock and sending delicious bolts of pleasure shooting through Cinder’s body. And it was making Josie feel good as well. Which was good, though obviously nowhere near as important as Cinder getting to enjoy herself with her new queen’s body.  
  
Josie was really starting to get into it, even though her face was still beet red and she was avoiding eye contact. But there was just no way to hide how she was riding Cinder, bouncing up and down along Cinder’s rod. And it was doing some nice things to her breasts, though the dress and bra she had on underneath was keeping the show from being _too_ exciting.  
  
“That’s right,” Cinder said, laying a hand on Josie’s cheek and smiling at the quite gasp she heard. “You just need to keep on taking care of me. That’s all that matters now, understand?”  
  
Ideally, that would be all that Josie would ever have to do. But Cinder knew that it would be a long, long time before she would be in a position to put Josie into her bedchamber and not have a reason for her to leave. Years, most likely. Possibly even decades. But Cinder _knew_ that her time would come and that she would have everything she had ever dreamed of.  
  
Right now, what Cinder was mostly dreaming of was cumming inside of Josie. And that was something that was getting nearer and nearer with every single second. She shivered, feeling her rock-hard dick buried inside of Josie’s folds, getting massaged by the wet walls that were squeezing down so _very_ tightly around her. It felt wonderful and Cinder nodded in approval as Josie kept on bobbing up and down along her shaft.  
  
“It’s so big inside of me,” Josie whined underneath her breath. “It’s _really_ big.”  
  
Well, Cinder wasn’t shocked that Josie felt like that. She wasn’t a very _tall_ girl and Cinder did have a rather big shaft. But Josie would learn to take it all, in time. There just wasn’t any doubt _there_.  
  
Smiling, Cinder ran a hand along Josie’s cheek, moving it down her neck before finally stopping and grabbing Josie’s breasts. Josie gasped at that, but didn’t pull away. Good, that was _very_ good to feel. Just what Cinder wanted, in fact. A certain level of submission was desirable, but Cinder didn’t want Josie to pull away and act all skittish every time that Cinder was in the mood to enjoy her charms.  
  
Cinder was going to cum any minute now. She didn’t think that Josie had cum as well, but, well, she was still enjoying herself _enough_ that Cinder didn’t feel any guilt over that face. She held onto Josie’s hips and breasts, feeling the pale-skinned girl bounce up and down along her body, going faster and faster. Cinder panted, throwing her head back as she felt the pleasure racing out from her dick, filling up her entire body as it got stimulated by Josie’s wet pussy. Yes, oh _yes_ , this was it. This was all that Cinder needed.  
  
And it was what Josie needed as well. The look that was passing over her face was absolutely beautiful, something that Cinder loved to see as she felt the tight walls squeezing down on her cock, saw her breasts bouncing, enjoyed so many different wonderful moments that all added up to an orgasm that Cinder was going to _love_.  
  
Cinder moaned as she came. It was the best orgasm she had had in _months_ as she unloaded her semen deep inside of Josie’s pussy. And Josie looked wonderful as it happened, her eyes going big and wide as her mouth opened and shut. She just looked so _cute_ like that and Cinder felt a wide smile appearing on her own face as she pumped shot after shot into Josie’s pussy, covering her inner walls with cum and letting Josie know just how good of a job she had done.  
  
Josie actually came from it. Cinder hadn’t been expecting that, but she was hardly going to complain about it as she watched (and more importantly, felt) Josie’s body shake and her inner walls suddenly tighten around her cock. It really added something to Cinder’s orgasm.  
  
“That’s it,” Cinder cooed, holding on tight to Josie, her fingers digging into Josie’s skin. “Doesn’t that feel wonderful?” She chuckled. “And you’re going to get to feel it again and again and again.”  
  
Cinder wasn’t sure if Josie was even hearing what she was saying. She seemed far more focused on the cum that was still filling her up and starting to leak out of her over-stuffed pussy. And wobbling back and forth as she made little gasping sounds, which was surprisingly cute.  
  
“There,” Cinder said as her cock slowly started to slide out of Josie’s pussy. “Doesn’t it feel so much better to accept your place? To feel what I can give you?” She chuckled and tilted Josie’s head up, making her look Cinder in the eyes. “And this is just the beginning of what the two of us are going to do together.”  
  
Josie shivered and didn’t say a word at that. And Cinder was willing to let her stay silent for now. Sooner or later, she would come around to Cinder’s point of view, Cinder knew. It was just the way things were destined to be.  
  
For now, it was getting late. Cinder slid Josie off of her lap and back onto the bench, almost like when she had first sat down here. Then she stood up and stretched, looking down at Josie’s panting, red-faced body. She felt another twitch of arousal as she stared, but it wasn’t a very strong one. Just enough to make Cinder feel good as she looked down, thinking about all the fun things that the two of them were going to be doing together later.  
  
“I’ll be seeing you, Josie,” Cinder said, resting a hand on Josie’s shoulder and making the small girl gasp. “I’ll be seeing you _very_ soon.”  
  
With that, Cinder turned and left, a content smile on her face. Oh, what a wonderful day. And what a wonderful meeting.

*******

Josie lay on the bench until Cinder vanished around the corner. She slowly picked up her head and confirmed that there was nobody else around. She let her head sink back down and sighed. Then she dropped the illusion.  
  
Emerald stood up and stretched, reaching down to rub her tingling pussy. Oh _wow_. Wow, wow, wow. That had been even better than she had thought it would be. Absolutely amazing, in fact. She wished Cinder had done that to _her_ , instead of some character Emerald had invented, but so what? It had still been wonderful and Emerald would do it again in a heartbeat.  
  
As Emerald slowly, lazily, got dressed, she wondered what else ‘Josie’ should do to catch Cinder’s eye and attract her. And if there was ever going to be any trouble with Cinder realizing that all of the social media accounts that Josie was on had only been created in the past few days. Emerald hoped not.  
  
This wasn’t the ideal way for her to finally get to be with Cinder, but Emerald wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If this was what it took, then this was it was going to take. And nothing was going to stop her.  
  
Should Josie and Cinder next meet with Josie coming to Cinder’s room and shyly admitting what she felt, or would it be better if Cinder had to track her down and have Josie put up a very weak, ineffectual fight? Emerald wasn’t sure.  
  
But she would love deciding, one way or another.


End file.
